Wrath Of Chocolate
by Mayuna
Summary: Edward meets an enemy even more dangerous than the infamous milk he despises


_My newest one out of what I have posted today made with love for my niece Chibi!!!!_

"Brother can we stop in here?" Ed glanced back at his younger brother Alphonse and shoved his hands deeper in to his pockets. "Go in where?" He asked walking closer to his sibling and glanced in the window that Al seemingly couldn't take his eyes off of. Ed brought his attention to the sign that hung a few feet above Al's head. "Candy shop…why do you want to go in a candy shop Al?" Ed asked looking back at his brother. Al shrugged his heavy armor shoulders creaking in the process. "Do I need a reason?" He asked defensively. "Well I mean it's not like you can eat any of it Al so that slightly defeats the purpose of getting anything." Ed said equally defensive.  
"Who said I was going to buy anything, I just want to look around!" Alphonse shouted in response. Ed sighed and shrugged.  
"Whatever." He said walking towards the door and opening it. Al's helmet remained stoic as always but he knew when his brother was smiling. Inside the shelves were lined with different assortments of caramels and suckers. Baskets wrapped in colorful cellophane and topped with stringy bows sat in the middle of the room on a table. "Brother look over here. You can actually see them making candy." Al said excitedly. Ed walked over the large window and watched with a hint of fascination as two men dressed in white overcoats stretched out a sheet of caramel while another stirred a concoction in a large stock pot. Ed turned around walking over to the glass counter and peered in. "I have to admit these guys certainly do a good job as far as presentation goes." He said with a smirk. "Is there anything I can get for you?" Ed looked up to see a woman walk out from the back and smiled back at her shaking his head.  
"No we're just looking around." He replied. She nodded in response.  
"Would you be interested in trying a piece?" She asked. Ed was about to protest when he felt his stomach respond before his mouth could. He placed a hand over it and grinned.  
"Sure. I haven't had lunch yet so a little something might tie me over." He said good naturedly. She nodded again.  
"Anything you like in the case I'll let you take a taste of." She said. Ed looked back down his eyes darting over the assorted treats. "Might I make a suggestion?" She asked after a moment had passed. Ed moved his eyes back up to her and nodded. She placed her hand in the case and grasped at a small brown ball that was sprinkled with some white flakes. "Try this." Ed took it from her and stared at it.  
"What is it?" He asked somewhat perturbed by its appearance. "Basically it's a chocolate ball with coconut sprinkled on it." She replied. Ed nodded as his mind ran through the basic ingredients it would take to produce chocolate. "Milk…" He said his stomach suddenly lurching. "What was that?" She asked. "Chocolate has milk in it right?" He asked. She nodded. "I don't like milk." He said frankly.  
"You can't really taste the milk in chocolate." She said. Ed eyed her curiously. "Really?" He asked cautiously. "Really." She said with a sweet smile to back up the reassurance in her voice. "Think about it brother, you eat stew and that has milk but you can't taste it." Al chided walking to stand next to his older brother. Ed weighed the experience of what he knew about vegetable stew to what the chocolate may taste like. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes popping the small treat into his mouth. He chewed it observing its texture admitting that the sweetness of the chocolate mingled nicely with the coconut before swallowing. "So how was it?" She asked. Ed smiled. "Pretty good." He replied. The brothers looked around for a bit longer before deciding to continue down the sidewalk towards headquarters. They chatted casually as usual walking side by side when Ed abruptly stopped. Al glanced back alarmed instantly at the sight that met his eyes. Ed hung his head down clutching at his throat as his face seemed to swell turning a purplish color. "Brother!" Al yelled running to his aide.

Ed sat up in the hospital bed shaking his head from side to side.  
"That's why I don't like to have anything to do with milk…" He said. Al stood up abruptly from his chair knocking it over.  
"You almost died Ed! You haven't been able to talk in nearly an hour and the first words out of your mouth is a complaint about milk!" Al shouted. Ed looked up at his brother and nodded once. "Yup, the milk in the chocolate tried to do me in." He said. "You don't know that Ed. Besides you've had things with milk in it before and it's never had an effect on you before." His brother retorted. "That's because whenever I did before I had my guard up but I let it down…" He said "Edward, the milk in the chocolate didn't attack you." He said catching the drift of where his brother normally logical train of thought was headed. "You don't have any proof otherwise!" Ed shouted. A knock on the door sounded as the doctor stepped in.  
"We ran some tests Mr. Elric and given your account as well as your brothers it appears your allergic too…" "Too milk! Ha! I knew it all along." He crowed triumphantly. "The coconut actually." The doctor stated an amused smirk crossing his face. "Ha!" Al retorted pointing a finger back at Ed. Ed shook his head.  
"No that's wrong it was definitely the milk." He said. "Your brother has told us that you have had milk products before Mr. Elric but from his recollection not coconut. These types of allergies don't just spring up over night." The doctor replied. Ed crossed his arms against his chest and pouted. "We'd like to keep you overnight for observation so just get some rest." The doctor exited the room closing the door behind him. "Stupid milk." Ed said. "Didn't you just hear what the doctor said Edward? The milk had nothing to do with it…" "Disgusting cow juice…you almost did me in this time…" Al sighed and shook his head grabbing his chair and sitting back down.  
"It's going to be a long night."


End file.
